swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Nightstalker
The Undead Nightstalker is the boss that guards Floor 13 of Castle Incrad. Its physical form lacks any real density, allowing it to dodge most attacks easily. Appearance The Undead Nightstalker's appearance varies as it has the ability to copy other objects or people. Its primary form, however, is a bipedal monster with no facial features or notable body dimensions. Its entire body is covered in a misty black coating that constantly swirls and spins around. Its physique is thicker in its head and torso rather than its legs. Fighting Style The Nightstalker's style of engaging its enemies varies greatly because it can change its form to other objects or even copies of people. This ability is easily countered as it cannot copy colors or density of objects, making it easy to identify. When not copying other things, it will use deception and quick strikes to overwhelm startled opponents. Abilities It is able to copy most objects that it sees. This meaning that it can copy weapons, armor, or even people. During this transformation, it will steer clear of all attacks until completing its change. Its common forms that it likes to copy are weapons and people. During combat, it may let out a mocking laughter that is meant to taunt the player to attack it. This will allow it to counter and attack. Transparency The Undead Nightstalker, being a shadow monster, is absent of density and makes it physically impossible to use direct hits anywhere on it. Only two proven methods by beta-testers are prone to working to defeat it. # The first method is to wait for it to copy something else. It is unable to match the density of the copied object, but, it will have density nevertheless. This will allow all strikes to come within contact. # The second method is to use fire-dealing weapons. Shadows are naturally damaged by light, so light from fire attachments will enable players to hurt it even in its transparent composition. Special Items Defeating the Undead Nightstalker awards the player with: Utopia Utopia is a sword forged to slay shadows, hence its title: "Shadow Slayer." Ironically, the sword for slaying shadows is awarded from the Undead Nightstalker, a shadow boss. The purpose of this sword to give players the ability to fight with a "blessed" sword. Though it's not technically blessed, it holds special properties that would make it a holy sword. Appearance Utopia is a decorated sword with a custom forged, golden handle; a spread balance at the end of the handle to provide additional blunt force in close combat, a long blade with a fine ending point, and etched perfectly in coal black (a long red line spanning from the blade tip to the top of the handle). Boss Summary The Undead Nightstalker is an incredibly hard boss when facing it without a method to slay it. Players are generally unaware of the methods to slay it, and, therefore, are killed themselves. The only methods to kill the Undead Nightstalker are explained above. While these methods are the only recorded methods, other methods of defeating the boss have yet to be discovered. Attempting to find these might require some advanced skill within swordsmanship, however. Skilled players are fully capable of defeating this boss, while, unskilled players, are at its mercy. The best way to go about fighting this boss is to plan ahead and think of ways to outsmart it. Being a shadow, its only function is to kill players.Category:Monster Category:Boss